Cosas que hacer antes de morir
by ale.23
Summary: "cosas que hacer antes de morir,huh? lo intentamos?"pregunto Brick que sucedera despues de esto? mala en summarys


"mmm que hacer antes de morir huh?que tal si lo hacemos?" dijo Brick leeyendo una imagen de Facebook que decia "COSAS QUE HACER ANTES DE MORIR"

"claro!" dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

* * *

**1\. Poner Yogurt de Vanilla en un bote de mayonesa y comerlo en publico**

Alli estaba Butch, con un frasco de mayonesa en medio del parque, varias personas lo observaban con una cara de WFT?

"que? gustan?esta muy rico..." pero nadie se animaba solamente seguian con su camino

"como quieran..esta buenisimo!"

* * *

**2\. Entrar en un acensor lleno de personas y decir: "Apuesto que se preguntaran porque los reuni hoy aqui"**

Brick entro en un edificio que se veia muy moderno observo a ambos lados en busca de un asensor hasta finalmente entrar en un que estaba lleno de personas

para luego girarse hacia las personas y decir:"Apuesto que se preguntaron porque los reuni hoy aqui.." todos se que daron como WFt y Brick prosiguio

"no? Bueno no importa a todas manera este edificio dejara de existir dentro de unas hora, bueno aqui me voy hasta luego! si es que sobreviven.." dijo por ultimo como si nada dejando a una multitud aterrada

* * *

**3\. Entrar a un supermercado y preguntar que año respondan,gritar "FUNCIONO!" y correr gritando  
**

Boomer entro apreserudadamente a un supermecado chocando con varias personas a su alrededor aunque solamente se limitaba a ignorarlas hasta toparse con una y preguntar: "Que año es?" a lo que el joven le contesto: "2014" al oir esto de sus ojos salio un brillo entoces corrio gritando "FUNCIONO!" dejando a un joven descocertado

* * *

**4\. Ir en un taxi y decirle al conductor: "En ese puente me suicide hace 5 años.."**

Butch le hizo una señal a un taxi para que se detuviera cuando finalmente lo hizo se subio y le dijo que lo llevara a una dirrecion no muy lejos, al pasar por un puente el joven como si recordara algo apunto hacia al puente y dijo esto: " En ese puente me suicide hace 5 años.."

* * *

**5\. Decirle a una señora embarazada: "Tu hijo es el elegido" y luego salir corriendo**

Brick entro al supermercado se paro al encontrar a una persona embarazada para luego decirle con una sonrisa "tu hijo es el elegido" y luego salir corriendo

* * *

**6\. Subir a un colectivo,empezar a toser, hacer que te ahogas,escupir, sacar una grabadora y decir: " Dia 9, el virus a mutado,necesito hallar el antidoto"**

Boomer subio a un colectivo de forma debil, paraluego empezar a toser y luego hacer como si se ahogara,escupio y saco de su bolsillo una grabadora y dijo :"**Di**a 9, el virus a mutado,necesito hallar el antidoto" para luego de dejar a bastantes personas extrañadas y bajar de ese lugar

* * *

**7\. Subir a un taxi y decirle al conductor: "Siga a ese carro"**

Butch entro apresuradamente a un taxi y apunto hacia un carro a lo lejos y le dijo al conductor rapidamente "Siga a ese carro!" el conductor un poco asustado acelero un poco "PERO COMO VA! SE NOS ESCAPA!"

* * *

**8\. Ver a una pareja besandose y decirle a la chica: "Sabia que tenias otro" fingir llorar y salir corriendo**

Boomer entro a un parque para despues notar a una chica y para luego decir un poco triste: "Sabia que tenias otro..." mientras que la pareja lo miraba extraña mente "me engañaste?"pregunto el chico a la chica "No! yo ni siquiera se quien es el!" "ah..con que esas tenemos no?Ahora ya no me conoces.."fingio llorar y salio corriendo "Ah! espera!"dijo la chica en vano porque el chico ya se habia ido corriendo"QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!" dijo Boomer sin mirar atras con lagrimas en los ojos

"se lo tomo muy enserio no?" dijo Butch a su hermano mayor que se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos

"si.." dijo Brick con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

"siempre tan dramatico" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"NUNCA TE OLVIDARE! AUNQUE TE ACABO DE CONOCER!" dijo Boomer aun corriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

**9\. Entrar a una boda desconocida y decir: " ME OPONGO!" y salir corriendo**

En un lugar se desarrollaba una alegre boda el sacerdote se encontraba recitando las palabras que comunmente se hacen en una boda "usted acepta a esta mujer como su esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?" "acepto" contesto el señor con confianza, el sacerdote sonrio y voltio a su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba la mujer " y usted?" "acepto tambien" "entonces el que se openga hable ahora o calle para siempre" despues de decir esto la puerta se abrio bruscamente revelando a Brick con un traje hecho a la medida negro y decir: "YO ME OPONGO!" para luego salir corriendo dejando a la gente preguntandose: "quien rayos es el?"

* * *

**10\. Marcar a cualquier numero y decir:" Ya tengo el cuerpo, que hago con el?"**

"Bueno?"dijo Butch hablando por un telefono "quien es?" pregunto un señor al otro lado de la linea "usted sabe quien soy, bueno solamente queria decirle que ya tengo el cuerpo,pero...ahora que hago con el?"pregunto Butch "cuerpo? cual c-"dijo el señor sorprendido "oh! numero equivocado! lo siento!" dijo Butch para luego colgar.

* * *

"Haci que ustedes son los que han estado haciendo tanto aboroto alrededor de la cuidad?" dijo Blossom viendo a los chicos que se encotraban capturados con unas sogas

"GRACIAS A USTEDES HEMOS TENIDO MUCHAS QUEJAS! Y NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO **MUCHAS**!" dijo Buttercup REALMENTE enojada

"enserio? no sabia que eramos tan populares!" dijo Butch

" Ni yo!" dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo

"NO NOS REFERIAMOS A ESO!" dijo Buttercup aun enojada parecia que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

"ya ya calmate Buttercup...aunque es cierto estamos muy cansadas de haber tenido tantas llamadas gracias a ustedes" dijo Bubbles

"pero que podemos hacer? somo traviesos no?" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

"NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!DEJENME DARLES UNA LECCION!" dijo Buttercup quien era retenida por Bubbles y Blossom

"no Buttercup! pero a todas maneras que querian lograr?" pregunto Blossom dirigiendose a los chicos

"INFORMACION CLASIFICADA." dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

"ha? YA DIGANOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" dijo Buttercup

"estabien! queriamos cumplir algunas cosas antes de morir.. dijo Butch"

"ah! entonces ya terminaron no? AHORA SI LOS PUEDO MATAR VERDAD?!"

"no, aun no.." dijo Boomer

"que mas les falta? hacer un robo con una pistola de jugete? poner goma a una banca para que luego alguine se quede pegado y quitarle lo que trai consigo, o poner muchas bananas en un lugar para que alguien se tropieze?

"Todas son buenas opciones exepto la ultima!pero no! no es eso y no tiene nada de malo supongo.." dijo Butch

"que es?" pregunto Blossom

"en verdad crees que les diremos? sueñen!" dijo Brick

"vamos!que es?" dijo Buttercup curiosa

"que nosotros las...es BROMA!" dijo Butch

"JAMAS SE LOS DIREMOS! HASTA LUEGO CHICAS!" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

"HEY!"

**Un poco mas lejos:**

"solamente..hay una cosa que quiero hacer antes de morir inclusive mejor que las demas!" dijo Brick aun corriendo al igual que sus hermanos

"lo mismo que nosotros no?"

"si!"

"Estar siempre..al lado de ella"

"o sea Blossom" dijo Boomer

"tu Blossom" dijo butch con tono burlon

"ya dejenme! tu quieres a Buttercup! y tu Boomer a Bubbles" dijo Brick

"urgh! bueno para que negarlo no?" dijo Boomer a lo que sus hermanos asintieron sonrojados

**devuelta con las chicas**

"son rapidos"

"si..Blossom tu que quisieras hacer antes de morir?"

"yo? es vergonsoso ni si quiera se si podre..." dijo Blossom un poco sonrojada

"que?" preguntaron sus hermanas

"quiero pasar toda mi vida al lado de...Brick" dijo Blossom sonrojada

"yo tambien! pero con Boomer!" igualmente sonrojada Bubbles

"Buttercup" dijeron ambas hermanas observandola

"estabien..yo tambien con Butch" dijo Buttercup vencida

"seguramente un dia lo lograremos no?" dijo Blossom

"si!" dijeron sus hermanas sonriendo

* * *

**las cosas que hacer antes de morir las saque de face lo demas si es mio! :) les gusto?**


End file.
